A Trip Down Memory Lane
by OtakuLeader
Summary: AU. Random summertime. Because of an incident and misunderstanding, Harry’s mind seems to have forgotten certain things in his life, but they come to him eventually and all is as it should be. The only thing he hasn’t remembered is Ginny...R


Disclaimer: Own nothing of HP, but I do own the plot somewhat. The rest of the credit goes to my dreams and anime! Lol.

Konnichiwa everyone! I've decided that I am a tortured artist from now on. This new story of mine I have actually been planning it out and I have a general idea as to what is going to happen in this story. This time I am going to try to stick with this story and update it. My other stories for the time being are put on halt, and a few I may take off and rewrite them to make them more better for people to read. I just wanted to give thanks to my MIA beta, Alayne Cira, and my part time beta, Fiona Rachele for helping me with this 1st chp. of the story. Please read and review, Mina-san!

_This chapter is dedicated to Shea H, the great prat that he is who doesn't email. May you get wet when it rains…Lol. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

After Harry arrived at The Burrow at midnight with no permission whatsoever from the Weasleys, Harry received a very stern reprimanding by Mr. Weasley before he was allowed to go to sleep. He stayed downstairs a bit before heading to Ron's room and for some unexplained reason check on Ginny's room. It appeared that both girls were filled with troubled dreams, as Hermione was mumbled incoherent things in her sleep and Ginny would aim punches in the air at some invisible enemy. Ron's snores could be heard from where he stood, so Harry very reluctantly closed the door to Ginny's room and went to Ron's room to get some sleep. He was having a nice reoccurring dream where he was at a very nice lakeside with life everywhere and soft breeze filled the air. He was looking at some very nice flowers with bright red attracted his attention. As he stooped down to take it out of the ground, he heard someone yelling his name and saw the red flower turn into a large monster and was saying "Harry, Harry dear. Wake up!"

He jumped up and it took him a moment to get his bearings as Miss Weasley hugged the life out of him.

"Harry, how are you? You look so thin! Arthur told me that you looked a bit peaky. Come down in a couple of minutes and I'll have something good for you to eat."

Before Harry could say anything Mrs. Weasley had left the room, but came back quickly to say that it was past 11 and everyone else had already eaten. Everyone was out in the backyard playing Quidditch. Sighing to himself, he looked through Ron's window and saw that Ron and Ginny were playing against Fred and George, while Hermione sat under a tree reading. He smiled at this, changed his clothes, and went downstairs excepting a very large meal prepared for him.

* * *

As soon as Harry finished his 3rd helping of homemade pancakes, eggs, and bacon, the twins, Ron, and Hermione came in looking quite satisfied with themselves.

"Harry! At last you're up. Long time no see. How's life treating you?" Said George while snatching some of Harry's leftovers.

"Speaking of life, it's going great for us! Isn't it George? Yep. Can't get any better than this. Let's go to our room and figure out what else we should sell at the store next week!" Fred said, once more interrupting from speaking.

As the twins went up to their room, Harry was about to say hello to Hermione when she gave Harry a quick hug before he could and said,

"Sorry Harry. It's nice to see you and all, but I'm late for mailing my letter to the ministry and I don't remember who to address it to. We'll talk more later in a bit, okay?"

And with that she took off, leaving Harry with his arms folded, wondering if anyone was going to let him talk today. He turned to Ron, who gave him a one-armed hug and said,

"Good to see you mate. Can't believe you actually came by yourself last night. Mum went raving all this morning how it was _my_ fault that you did."

"Actually I-" Harry started to say but was cut off again when Ron pulled him closer and whispered,

"Listen, can you keep this a secret? I accidently spilled ink all over Hermione's letter to the ministry and I need help cleaning it up before she-" There was a loud shriek from upstairs and a "RONALD WEASLEY!" and a loud thump. "Before she finds it…" Ron said lamely.

Before Harry could try to respond, he felt someone grab his hand, saw it was Ginny and pulled him outside. He looked behind him and put the "I-give-up! Sign to Ron as he saw a very haughty looking Hermione holding a much inked out letter.

Harry kept running with Ginny until they stopped on the other side of the pond that was closer to the forest. While Harry was catching his breath, Ginny managed to say,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ginny."

"You're welcome. I figured that something bad was going to happen to Ron because of the way he was acting while we were playing Quidditch. Good thing I got you out of there in time or else Hermione might have blamed you too." Ginny said smiling.

Harry heaved a sigh and said, "I suppose. But at least now someone is letting me talk. I've been trying to say hello your family and Hermione all morning, but they've all interrupted me. It got kind of annoying after a while. Well, at least I don't have to say hello to anyone anymore."

Harry smiled at the thought of this, but it fell slightly when he saw the look on Ginny's face.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't say hello to me."

Harry's face blanked out and then smiled.

"Well then, shall we start over again?" Harry stuck out his hand and solemnly said,

"I'm sorry that I did not greet you properly. Hello, I'm Harry Potter. And what might your name be, lovely girl?"

"Why thank you for noticing me, you silly prat. It's Ginny Weasley."

Ginny said smiling and then feigned a courtesy as Harry bowed, then they both fell to the ground and laughed. After they quieted down a bit, Harry sat up and looked at his surroundings. Behind him was a nice pond with green hills and forest nearby, and in front of him was the Burrow.

"It's nice isn't yet?" Ginny said.

"Yes. I never noticed that the view from this spot especially was really nice. Do you come to this side of the pond often?" Harry said.

Ginny shook her head. "No. My parents don't really like me being so close to the woods, since I got lost in them a few times when I was younger. I don't really like being alone by myself so close to the woods. But anyways, usually one of my brothers used to come with me over here to play with me, but they've all grown up and so have I. I come down here once in a while when I feel sad or just want to time to think. But you're here with me, so I have nothing to fear." Ginny said, looking a bit brighter.

"Don't worry. I think you're strong enough to take on anything that may come at you now. I mean the way you scare people with your Bat-Bogey Hex is enough to keep anyone away." Harry said chuckling.

Ginny looked slightly miffed and suddenly with a mischievous glint in her eyes walked towards the deep side of the pond and said,

"Harry, quick come here! There's something in the water!"

Harry, wondering what had interested Ginny so much, went beside her and looked.

"Ginny, I don't think anything's-"

SPLASH

"Got you Harry!" Ginny said while laughing hard as Harry fell into the water.

When he didn't come up a few seconds later, Ginny began to panic and dived into the water after him. See could barely make out his form at the bottom of the pond and quickly swam back up to the surface with his body. She had barely dragged his body up on the shore when her mother came running out, Ron and Hermione following after her.

"Harry! What in blazes happened to him Ginny? And what about you!" Mrs. Weasley said hysterical.

"Mum, let's talk about this later. Check on Harry first, I'll be fine." Ginny said, her teeth chattering. Her mother conjured a blanket for her and lifted Harry's head and muttered a spell. As Harry coughed up the water and started breathing again, Ginny felt relieved, but still guilty and worried. Hermione and Ron went to Harry's side as Mrs. Weasley said,

"Ennervate."

Harry's slowly opened and he smile weakly at Ron and Hermione and said,

"How's it going guys?"

They all smiled with relief and then their faces turned stern as they all looked at Ginny, who now had a blanket wrapped around her and looking very guilty.

"I'm sorry Harry!" She started out. "I didn't know that you didn't know how to swim. I didn't mean to push you in on purpose. I was just playing around after you said-" Ginny was interrupted as Harry looked at her questioningly and said,

"Who are you?"

It was too much for Ginny, so fatigued and shocked as to just what happened from pushing Harry into the pond and what he just said to her. She collapsed. The last thing she heard was her mother giving orders to Ron and Hermione about starting a fire and just before everything faded out, someone with green eyes hovered over her and said,

"Are you okay?" Rather worriedly. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Read and Review… 


End file.
